


先天禀赋

by Chimatsuri



Category: FF14
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimatsuri/pseuds/Chimatsuri
Summary: ★要求：文名指定【先天禀赋】★要求：人男 x 猫男，战士（20岁） x 诗人（28岁）。★要求：诗人是个天阉，无法勃起，几乎没有遗精。★要求：被拒绝了20多次仍不放弃的傻憨憨战士，娇小自卑看似冷淡却温柔的诗人。★要求：诗人终于说出了自己难以启齿的秘密，战士却表示就算不需要肉体关系也想和你在一起，后抱着试试看的想法两人交往。★要求：肉两次，双方都是第一次，平时用手or嘴解决，后战士喝酒时听了前辈的话提出进一步，诗人起先拒绝后经不住撒娇上了本垒，爽到之后一下子上瘾，不好意思又难以自拔。★要求：185cm，154cm，战士特别有礼貌，总是带敬语。★名称要求：西卡利 x 莱哈○.光阴神解战技封印为3.0时期老梗。
Kudos: 70





	先天禀赋

1.

清远悠扬的笛音仿佛在脚下触起涟漪，带来的除了速行，还有逐渐不安的心。  
体型娇小的猫魅在林间穿梭着，灵活又迅捷，他紧皱着眉，神色间隐隐透露着一些无措，原因很简单——后方有个男人正锲而不舍地追着他跑。  
“莱哈先生——莱哈先生！”那个男人身后背着一柄战斧，体型高大，手里却捧着一束鲜艳的红色玫瑰花，一边跑一边对他喊道：“您为什么要跑啊？”  
被称作莱哈的猫魅闻言浑身都僵了僵，随后他开启了疾跑，背上的那柄长弓与箭袋也随着动作晃动起来，看着是想妄图把穷追不舍的战士甩掉。  
问自己为什么要跑……拜托！他真的不想再拒绝战士一次了，从战士第一次向他告白至今，自己整整拒绝了二十四次，明明每次都毫不留情地推脱了对方的礼物，但下一次总是会从不知道什么地方冒出来，然后继续重复着那句“我喜欢上你了”。  
莱哈敏捷地跳过一个树桩，身后的声音却越来越近：“莱哈先生……请不要跑了！您是跑不过我的！”  
西卡利可以对天发誓自己只是实话实说而已，但话音刚落就看到对方踉跄了一下，出于担心他连忙改口道：“请您小心点——”  
他很快就追上了气喘吁吁的诗人，但礼貌让他并没有伸手去触碰对方，只是跟个雕像似的站在人面前傻傻地捧着一束花，耐心地等着人平复呼吸。  
男人的眼里热情不减，甚至比以往更加坚定和热烈了，莱哈在这样的视线下浑身不自在，甚至都不敢抬头去看他。  
此时正是午间，黑衣森林中树影斑驳，阳光透过叶间的空隙零零散散地打在两人身上，西卡利盯着对方的红发目不转睛地看，视线难以从那对微颤的猫耳上挪开。  
很柔软，很漂亮，很娇小，就跟它的主人一样。  
想揉，想玩，想叼在嘴里细细地亲，慢慢地舔。  
“……你。”莱哈的声音把西卡利一下子捞回了现实，他为自己方才不正经的念头感到窘迫，愣愣地嗯了一声之后快速地眨了几下眼睛来掩盖心虚，不等人开口就迅速道：“我喜欢您。”  
在大声说出这句告白的同时，西卡利将手里的还沾着露水的新鲜玫瑰花递了过去，声音与动作中透露着满满的真诚与热情：“请您跟我交往。”  
尽管这两句话莱哈已经听过不下二十次，但每次听到的时候仍然会感到不好意思。  
当然，不好意思是一回事，他伸手触碰到那束花，却没有要收的意思，而是将其往回推了推，动作温柔得仿佛担心花朵受伤似的，同时也给出了一如既往的回应：“不好意思，我不能接受你的心意。”  
告白/被告白——然后被拒绝/再拒绝，次次如此，回回如此。  
本该与先前一样遗憾地挠着脑袋离开，可西卡利的榆木脑袋却在这一次开了窍，他举着花束闷闷地开口问道：“您很讨厌我吗？”  
“并不。”莱哈叹了口气，那张漂亮的脸蛋上满是苦恼，他抬头看着比自己高了近30公分的男人，缓缓道：“并不是因为讨厌你才拒绝，我……”  
“那您喜欢我吗？”西卡利打断了他的话，捕捉到了错误的重点：“既然不讨厌我，为什么次次都不肯接受呢？”  
这话说得实在太幼稚了，莱哈有些头疼，但一想到对方的年龄不过二十出头，倒有觉得没什么不对，与人解释“世上的感情不是只有喜欢与讨厌”两种，显然不太合适，于是他只能聪明地支开话题，反问道：“比起这个……不如你告诉我，我有什么值得你喜欢的？”  
追求过他的冒险者确实多，有些是一起合作过的战友，也有些是一见钟情的外貌协会，不管原因为何，像西卡利这样回回碰壁还不肯放弃的他还是头一回见。  
倒不是说莱哈不想恋爱，只是恋爱必然会有亲密的行为，而他浑身上下哪里都好，就是不能去和人亲近……他有难言之隐。  
那是个先天性的缺陷，他努力过，也尝试过，可怎么样都无法挽救，久而久之，恋爱这颗繁盛的花种就被他藏进了心里的小角落，不敢触碰，也无法触碰。  
“很久之前您给我光阴神解决了燃眉之急的时候。”西卡利老实答道，他捧着花，明明是很久以前的事情，但在他的记忆中却从未落过一滴灰：“当时我转过头，您穿着一身浅黄色的冒险者外套，对着我笑。”  
本是连治疗都没有注意到的战技封印竟得到了无名诗人的关心，当时西卡利惊喜交加地回头，却一头撞进了那双眼里。  
莱哈在队伍后方拨着琴，低吟着简短灵动的歌谣，神色自然又随意，对着不知所措的他露出一个平常的笑容。  
从那时候开始，从那天开始，西卡利就溺死在了他那双温柔的眼睛里，明知纠缠是种恶习，他却怎么都改不掉，不管得到多少次回绝，不管当时的态度多么冷淡，他始终相信那双温柔眼睛的主人会给出一个不一样的答案。  
“……”  
不知道是不是错觉，那双猫耳似乎快速颤动了几下，紧接着向下垂了垂，本保持着表情冷淡的莱哈不自然地别开了视线，面上似乎有些泛红，但因为他的毛发本就是赭红色，一时间也分辨不出是头发的映衬还是本身的反应。  
两人认识的时间其实不断，一开始他以为西卡利也是那种因为自己长的好看就来告白的人，可这么反复折腾下来，猜测越来愈多，但哪种似乎都不像，谁知道最后的原因会是这个……  
“就因为这个？”他不可思议地问道。  
“大概是吧。”西卡利坦然地把玫瑰收到了怀里，坦白道：“从那之后我要了您的联系方式，您没有拒绝，我开始留意您的动向，去学习您感兴趣的迷宫……后来我忍不住就想表达自己的心意。”  
仅此而已。他是真的喜欢莱哈，也是真的没法忘记他。  
莱哈不吭声了。  
他仔细地打量着面前壮硕又年轻的男人，他刚认识西卡利的时候对方甚至不到二十，本以为两人总在同样的迷宫队伍里相见是因为兴趣相同，却不知原因是这样。  
这家伙死缠烂打、穷追不舍，甚至连每次的话语和手段都一样。  
可那份感情又是那样的诚挚，那样的让人无所适从。  
要试试吗？  
这个念头刚在心里萌生，又立刻被莱哈死死按了回去。  
行不通的。  
他这样的人，他这样有缺陷的人，怎么能适合恋爱呢？  
“抱歉。”于是他闭目，调整好漏洞百出的表情后才再次抬头，强迫自己迎着那双满是期待的眼睛再一次回绝道：“我无法接受你的心意。”  
“……我下次还会来的。”早就料到结果的战士只沮丧了一秒，又立刻打起了精神：“我会追到您答应的那天为止。”  
年轻人的感情总是不畏碰壁，不惧阻挠，一往无前。  
行吧。莱哈转身便走，可西卡利却又在这时突然伸出了手。  
对方的动作实在是太快，他被吓了一跳，竖着耳朵眯起了眼睛——  
西卡利抓住了一片即将落在他头顶的落叶。  
“要是弄脏您的头发就不好了。”他认真地说道。  
-  
-  
-  
2.  
-  
“真的吗？！”  
咖啡馆的一角突然爆出这声大吼，吸引了所有人的目光。  
西卡利瞪大了眼睛，险些打翻了面前那杯鲜榨的橙汁，他站立着，撑在桌上的双手在微微发抖，不顾旁人的眼神重复道：“您真的愿意——”  
“嗯！”莱哈为了不让他把那句话当众说出来只能中途打断，他大声地应了一句，膝盖上的手紧张地握成了拳，低着头面红耳赤道：“你能不能先坐下？”  
往这儿看的旅人与冒险者越来越多了。  
听到这句话，面前被喜悦冲昏了头的男人才恢复了一点理智，他的面上同样红着，只不过是激动的。  
没办法啊！谁让他等到了不一样的回答！  
“那、那个……您刚刚说的可以试试……”西卡利紧张到结巴，重新坐下之后他捏着手里的杯子，目不转睛地盯着面前的心上人道：“是愿意跟我交往的意思吗？”  
莱哈抬头对上他的眼睛，又立刻像被烫着似的缩回了视线，随后轻轻地点了一下头。  
他点头的样子与乖巧温顺的小猫无异，看得人心痒难耐，西卡利只觉得大脑一片空白，心跳都漏了一拍。  
“但是……”好在莱哈在人傻笑时及时地开了口，他神色严肃道：“得先告知你一件事……关于我的事，如果你能接受，我们可以试着交往，如果不行的话我也不会怪你的。”  
这段话西卡利愣了愣，他看着对方严肃的样子察觉到人没有在开玩笑，可他脸上的笑容一分不减，认真地回答：“没关系，您说。”  
他不会让到手的心爱之人再离开，无论是任何事都没什么大不了的。  
莱哈看着他不以为然的眼神一时竟不知道怎么讲述自己的缺陷，那显然不是能在公众场合能说出来的事，更何况要把自己藏了这么久的毛病告诉旁人……还是爱慕着自己的人，他需要一些心理准备。  
他起身，西卡利便跟上，两人一前一后地离开了魔女咖啡馆，朝旧街行进着。  
在带人回家的路上，莱哈的尾巴左摇右晃，他想了很多。  
自从上次问过西卡利理由之后，要说自己心里一点触动都没有，那显然是不可能的，他都28了，至今为止没有尝过恋爱的滋味，平日里总是孤身一人来来去去，尽管和每个好友都玩得不错，但生理上的缺陷总是让他没法与旁人敞开心扉地聊天，关系一直停留在薄薄的表面一层上。  
这次莱哈不想再逃避了，尽管对方看上去只是个冲动的二十岁小鬼，但他隐隐约约地感觉，可能再也不会有一个家伙这样热切却笨拙地喜欢自己、追求自己了。  
告诉西卡利……其实也没什么。  
只是他不安，他害怕，光是想想对方有可能流露出的嫌恶和不自在他就难受地几乎无法呼吸，但不说的话，要怎么好好交往呢？  
两人走到东栈桥前时，莱哈见四下无人便慢下了脚步，他做足了思想准备，一颗心几乎提到了嗓子眼，转头对着人道：“我……我其实……”  
猫魅的声音实在是太小了，西卡利根本听不清人说了些什么，只好强忍着亲吻这张脸蛋的冲动弯下腰，将脑袋往他那凑了凑。  
莱哈唇齿动了动，快速地讲自己的缺陷说了出来。  
他……“天阉”。  
倒不是说性器官缺失，只是生殖器发育不全罢了：他无法勃起，在最悸动不已的青春期中甚至都没有过一两次遗精，这对任何男性而言都是一个致命的缺陷，也是莱哈这么多年都孤身一人的原因。  
合得来又怎么样，这个世道哪儿有人还会文艺复兴地谈精神恋爱？肉体接触与性生活都没有的情况下谁能耐得住那种寂寞呢？  
他对西卡利并不是没有友谊之上的情绪，只是对方正是精力旺盛的年纪，又那么喜欢自己，这种事肯定要说清楚吧？  
年近三十的男人清醒不已，他说完之后便不敢再抬头瞧对方，但也没有逃走，只是垂下头，盯着地上的杂草高频率地眨着眼，试图缓解自己的不安。  
西卡利沉默着，莱哈能感觉到那火热的目光落在了自己的头上，心酸与羞愧让挺立的猫耳都垂了下来。  
果然……还是不行吧。  
他正欲说些什么来打破这尴尬的气氛，就听到西卡利用茫然的语气问道：“就这个吗？”  
什么叫做‘就这个吗’！  
莱哈情绪复杂地鼓起勇气抬头看他，却发现对方的视线和神态都与平时没有差别，仿佛自己刚才说的仅是一件无关紧要的小事。  
“您要说的，就只有这个而已？”西卡利的表情没有丝毫作假，他显然觉得这件事并不重要，完全无法理解莱哈的纠结和紧张。  
什——为什么会是这个反应啊？！  
“你……你觉得没关系？”莱哈不敢置信地问他：“你确定你听清楚了吗？”  
“我听清楚了。”西卡利歪了歪头，疑惑地皱着眉头开口道：“性事方面也许有些不尽人意的地方，对吗？”  
这样的用词太含蓄了，莱哈只感觉到了不好意思，他并未从对方的语气里听出任何的不满……或是其他情绪，但这也太奇怪了，西卡利真的不在意能不能和自己有性生活吗？  
“我……”他欲再开口说些什么，却被人强硬地打断：“莱哈先生。”  
肩膀被人的双手不轻不重地扶住了，男人的眼睛是和他相近的蓝色，清澈又干净，莱哈仿佛透过那双眼睛看到了自己。  
“有一件事我希望您能明白。”西卡利的语气是虔诚的，是温柔的，也是坚定的：“我追求您并不是只为了和您上床，或是做些别的什么事，我梦寐以求的一直是加入您的生活、成为您的伴侣，仅此而已……请看着我。”  
莱哈的面上烧得像是成熟期的红宝石番茄，他难为情地别过脸，心跳得极快，听到人最后那句话后才咬着下唇慢悠悠地转回了脑袋，颤着睫毛抬眼再去瞧他。  
西卡利凑得近了一些，对方的这副样子怎么都让人无法与平日里那个冷淡低调的诗人联系起来，让他的心跳得仿佛要钻出胸膛。  
“我喜欢您，非常喜欢。”他说，“而按照您先前所说的，您的事情我完全能够接受，所以……我们现在……是在交往了吗？”  
前一句话是那样的自信热情，可后一句话又充满了期待与猜疑。  
眼前娇小的猫魅很快给出了回应，他不再逃避，答道：“……是。”  
肩上松了松，西卡利的眼睛亮晶晶的，数次张嘴想说些什么来表达自己激动的心情，可最后，他只从怀里掏出了一束被压得有些扁平的、今天过来前刚买下的玫瑰花，随后笨拙地递给了莱哈：“那这个……”  
“我收了。”莱哈伸手，漂亮的手指覆上的却不是花茎，而是男人略有些粗糙却厚实的手背。  
“以、以后还还还请您、您……”西卡利从未想过当梦想成真的那一天自己会是什么反应，他的手臂顿时僵硬，紧盯着那张跳不出毛病的好看脸蛋，一字一句结巴道：“多、多指教！”  
“……”莱哈看了他两秒，突然“噗”地笑出了声：“什么啊……”  
他面上的赤色还未褪去，红彤彤的笑颜和弯起来的眉眼看得西卡利大脑发热，莫名其妙地羞恼了起来：“您笑什么啊！”  
一高一矮，一人一猫，就在东栈桥的那条小路上闹了起来。  
“没，没。”莱哈控制了一下面部表情，他踮起脚，以长辈的姿态揉了揉新晋男友的脑袋，笑着道：“嗯，请多指教。”  
-  
-  
-  
3.  
-  
当冒险者陆陆续续从迷宫里出来的时候已经是傍晚了，天空被晚霞染上昙花一现的艳红，紧接着一点一点暗下去，换上圆月来替班。  
莱哈伸了个懒腰，猫尾微微上翘，看着让人想薅一把——当然，西卡利肯定不敢。  
两人走了几步，是临近晚餐的时间，莱哈想了想早晨两人出门前的库存，提议道：“今天就别在家里做饭了吧？都没有买食材。”

“可以，但是最近的餐厅好像已经客满了。”西卡利往门口那走了几步，打量了魔女咖啡馆里拥挤的人潮后回头对他道：“要等吗？还是换个地方？  
”  
本来莱哈想说等等看的，但谁知道，西卡利的肚子却在他自己说完那句话的下一刻就咕噜噜叫了起来。

行吧，怎么还抢答的。  
“……”

西卡利看着肩膀不断耸动的恋人，无奈道：“有那么好笑吗？”  
作为坦克，他可是挨了整整一下午的揍啊，体力流失的快一些也是很正常的吧！  
“抱歉，但……饿了早点说啊。”莱哈转过头来，抬头看着他道：“那找个地方先吃点？还是要去利姆萨·罗敏萨？飞空艇很快就能到。”  
“随便吃点就行了。”西卡利倒是不挑食，两人很快来到了旧街，从美食商人的手上接过了热腾腾的食物。  
“好像不太方便。”莱哈接过食物之后扭头看了看对方，提议道：“跟我来。”  
他是森都出身，自然知道该去哪里好好用餐。  
西卡利的腰间扣着一小壶薄荷酸奶昔，手里端着的木碗中乘着一大份清炖羊肉，上面还铺着两张热气腾腾的煎饼，他就这么小心翼翼地端着东西跟在了对方。  
两人身后从市场口出去之后没走多远就来到了露天剧场，今日的天气清爽不已，坐落于老树中的森林之都光是待着就让人感到安心惬意，因为近期没有演出，再加上现在是晚餐的时间，露天剧场这里非常的空旷，莱哈带着人随意找了个座位坐下。  
西卡利坐好之后已经被手里的食物香味勾得忍不住了，他舀了一勺汤就往嘴里送，羊肉早已被炖得烂熟松散，轻轻一抿就化在口中——他以前刚成为冒险者时身上没几个金币，但作为防护职业每天体力的消耗量都大得惊人，当时整天省吃俭用就为了能在夜晚战斗归来时喝上一碗热乎乎的羊肉汤。  
他用煎饼沾着汤汁嚼得津津有味，余光撇到怀里只有一碗煮山栗的人，下意识停了停吞咽的动作，扭头问道：“你就吃这么点？”  
两人交往数月有余，西卡利明明是个浑身腱子肉的老好人，可对着恋人仍喜欢一口一个“您”的用尊称，近期在莱哈的纠正下倒是好了那么一些——就一些些。  
莱哈慢慢地吞下嘴里软糯的栗子，扭头对他嗯了声：“回去之后随便再弄点就好，明天该去买些食材了。”  
“好，家里还剩下什么？”西卡利拧开薄荷奶昔的小杯口，灌了一大口之后发出舒爽的叹息，继续道：“记得还有些菜？”  
两人的厨艺都还可以，他平日里只是懒得捣鼓那些精致菜肴，毕竟实在没有那种做菜一小时吃饭五分钟的闲情逸致，但和莱哈交往之后，他逐渐喜欢上了两人一起下厨房的感觉，尽管大多数时间自己只是帮忙切食材的那个。  
“随便做些，饭还是面……嗯……不要老在我说话说一半的时候喂我吃东西。”莱哈将人突然递过来的一勺肉汤咽了下去，含糊道：“你饿了就自己吃。”  
“饭吧。”西卡利吃完了第二块煎饼，他老老实实认了错：“抱歉……”  
他都快忘了恋人的年龄比自己大了八岁，谁让莱哈看着那么小只，抱在怀里都怕揉坏了，只想把人喂大些。  
西卡利吃饭的速度很快，他一个人吃完这些东西之后终于满足了一些，可扭头一看，身旁的小猫还剩下半碗东西呢。  
坐在露天剧场的板凳上抬头便能看见些许朦胧的树影，参天巨木在格利达尼亚并不算少见，它们层层叠叠，但却又好心地给仰头寻找星海的人留出一小片观赏的空间。  
在这里注视着夜空，仿佛能从那无穷无尽的云海里窥探出自己所想象的森罗万象。  
不远处的制革匠行会与市场热闹非凡，灯火通明，可这片只有他们二人的区域是那样安静，莱哈吃东西的时候偏偏又是没什么声音的，西卡利只能听到自己细微的呼吸声，还有偶然间的虫鸣鸟叫。  
再这样的环境下，身体情不自禁地放松，他脑海里没有任何一个词汇是用来赞美这自然之景的，他只想一次又一次地感叹与感谢。  
感叹自己的幸运。  
感谢有你在我身旁。  
-  
回到家之后莱哈脱掉了身上的外套，将武器往旁边一挂便走进了厨房，他翻出篮子里仅剩的两个高山萝卜与野洋葱，在清洗它们的同时也提高了一些声音，朝仍在客厅里的西卡利问道：“奶酪烩饭可以吗？”  
“可以的。”  
声音响起，却是在身后，西卡利卸掉战斧后显然也跟了进来，他拿过食材前往厨房的一角认真地将其洗净、削皮，而莱哈则从冷冻库里拿出了中午剩下的农家奶酪，他闻了几下，味道仍是新鲜的，于是便放心地洗起了两人份的生米。  
“糯米没来得及泡。”莱哈解释道：“凑合一下吧。”  
“嗯。”西卡利撇到他淘米的动作，视线在人半敞的领口停留片刻，察觉到自己的不恰当念头之后他连忙咳嗽了一声，挪开了视线。  
两人在厨房里忙碌起来，很安静，但气氛却一点都不尴尬，只能感受到生活的气息。  
其实一开始他们为去谁那居住而纠结过一阵，两人在薰衣草苗圃各有一栋小型房屋，只不过西卡利的家里……除了床、简易小厨房还有浴室外，空空如也。  
当时他不好意思极了，只好老实解释自己在装修方面确实有些头疼，家里这么空旷一点都没有生活的气息，不如去莱哈那住。  
但没想到的是，莱哈看到他空荡荡的屋子之后不仅没有失望，反而灵感大发，逮着西卡利前前后后装修了小半个月，从地板到家具到装饰都是两人一起挑选的，包括这个空间正好的厨房。  
麻雀虽小，五脏俱全。  
莱哈又洗了点菠菜和剩余的萝卜拌成了沙拉，做完简单的加餐之后不用他提，西卡利早就自觉地把东西搬到外头的小餐桌上了。  
交往之后对方的体贴和关心几乎无微不至，但却没有让人感受到任何一点不自在，莱哈本以为同居的过程中会无法避免地产生一些冲突，可他没料到会这样顺利，有的时候不是他乱想，可两人真的就像……结婚多年的夫妻一样。  
念头刚冒出来，莱哈就为自己的胡思乱想感到了久违的害羞，尾巴扭来扭去，手上收拾厨房的动作也慢了下来。  
“吃完再收拾，我来收拾吧。”西卡利在喊他。  
莱哈闻言用沾着冷水的手背匆忙地拍了拍自己发烫的脸颊，应道：“好，就来。”  
-  
-  
-  
4.  
-  
他们也会接吻，也会拥抱。  
一起去街上或是市场里采购东西时西卡利就算怀里还抱着物资也会牢牢牵着恋人，他的手掌很大，能把对方的手整个包到掌心里。  
光明正大的恋爱关系下，莱哈的胆子也大了许多，被牵住时甚至还会调皮地用小指勾勾人的手背。  
两人的工作内容并不相同，平日里也并不是如影随形地粘在一起处理委托和筹备迷宫讨伐，但无论多晚，莱哈结束工作准备回到家里时，总能看到西卡利在薰衣草苗圃的住宅区入口等他。  
每晚睡前他们都会接吻，起先是亲昵的、小心翼翼的，但随着交往时间的增加，情欲也在次次的触碰中逐渐生根发芽。  
楼下卧室里的林间四柱床相当宽敞，就算在上面乱滚也不会轻易掉下去，西卡利每次擦完头发之后莱哈都会被他扑倒在床，回回对方都像只大型犬似的，总用脑袋恶趣味地磨蹭着他的颈窝，痒得他直笑。  
然后一个个带着热度的吻便会从脖间一路上窜，最后覆上他的嘴唇，自然而然地亲吻在一起。  
在接吻这方面，两人都还是开荒阶段，而且是无攻略开荒，唯一能做的就只有上手摸索，吸取经验。  
从贴着唇瓣磨蹭，到咬着唇肉轻吮，最后大胆地伸舌缠绵，反反复复地深吻。  
莱哈就算放在同族里也是相当娇小的体型，西卡利总能轻松地将他圈在怀里，亲密之后两人便会相拥入睡，自然的很。  
但最近的晚安吻花样似乎变多了，莱哈被压在身下时明显感觉到了西卡利的态度有些不寻常——但并不是负面的。  
他会开始亲吻猫魅敏感的耳尖，过分时候还把其含在嘴里舔弄，那种说不上来的感觉和电流似的在身体里乱窜，莱哈小腹朝下的某片地方总会被吸得麻痒滚烫，却又说不清是哪里。  
就算被亲到眼泪汪汪，双腿发软，他下头也是一点反应都没有的。  
每当这个时候，他就会求助似地用双膝夹着男人粗壮的大腿磨蹭，上头被亲得迷迷糊糊，津液都从嘴角淌下来，气氛仿佛下一秒就要擦枪走火。  
那确实在失控的边缘徘徊——西卡利的调情越来越细致，虽然两人全无经验，但猫耳与猫尾毕竟是敏感地带，轻轻玩个几下怀里的身体就会软地不像话。  
像撒娇的奶猫。西卡利的脑海里又冒出了无端的联想。  
当他开始这样坏心眼的亲吻恋人时，两人再也无法同时入眠了，每次被压着亲到分开时莱哈早已满脸通红、神情恍惚，有的时候还微张着嘴眼神迷离地瘫软在那喘气，就算楼下灯光昏暗，这副样子也足够让西卡利浑身的血液都朝下涌。  
好吧，是他窝囊，说好的不在意，说好的能控制住，可怎么都敌不过不听话的生理反应，接个吻都能硬成这样。  
每次他勃起之后都不敢再把怀里的身体压得太紧，怕被人察觉到，可莱哈又会下意识地去抓他，去蹭他，难免会在不经意间蹭过腿间的小帐篷。  
今天也是一样，热乎湿黏的嘴唇分开时甚至拉出一丝交缠带出的唾液，西卡利硬得不行，根本都不敢去看他，在人耳边轻轻说了声你先睡，便起身走向了浴室。  
莱哈倒在床上，他还没从激烈的吻里回过神智，床单都在不知不觉间皱乱了……全是自己弄的。  
于是他慢条斯理地翻身钻进被子里，心跳还快着，但怎么都睡不着。  
西卡利在浴室里做什么，他不是不知道。  
莱哈其实并不排斥和对方发生性关系，自己明明能从接触中感受到渴望，虽然没有反应，但他不希望恋人因此觉得自己对此毫无兴趣。  
实在不行……他也可以帮忙啊，虽然男人之间没法做更多，但单纯的用手疏解还是没问题的。  
要说吗？怎么说呢？这种事又怎么说得出口……  
初次恋爱的猫窝在暖烘烘的被子里，一边想着这个问题一边迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
次日夜间。  
亲昵完西卡利正打算和平常一样自己解决，可他刚起身，领口的布料就被对方抓住了。  
他始料未及，本就未刻意保证平衡，这一下直接把他拽得压回了莱哈身上，硬邦邦的肉棍隔着布料直戳着人大腿。  
猫耳紧张地竖了起来，莱哈的脸还烫着，他甚至没从刚刚的热吻里回过神来，可手上的力道是一点都没松，他鼓起勇气轻声对人说道：“……我帮你。”  
说完不等西卡利回答，他便咬着牙伸手往下身探去，一下子就碰到了顶着自己大腿的物件。  
“等……”西卡利一时失语，要说让心上人帮自己解决，那自然是他梦寐以求的，可就担心对方是觉得自己勉强才这么提议，只好又伸出手拦下了对方的动作，忙道：“我没关系的。”  
“……不是。”纤细的手腕在那双大掌中极具技巧地扭了几下便重获了自由，莱哈的声音又小了一些：“只是……我想帮你……做点什么……”  
话没说完，那双手又钻到西卡利的裤裆里去了。  
他的动作很快，一下子就伸进内裤摸到了那根尺寸骇人的性器，兴许是被他缩了一下却又继续抚摸的举动可爱到，西卡利没有再拒绝，而是主动剥下了自己的裤子，粗大的阴茎立刻弹了出来，怒涨的龟头讨好似的蹭着人的手心。  
亲吻又来了。  
一如既往的，亲吻落到了耳朵上、脸颊旁、脖子里，又痒又酥，莱哈缩着身子想躲，手上生涩而胡乱地抚摸着那根又大了些许的东西，一时间不知道该怎么办好。  
他……其实连如何帮忙手淫都不知道。  
真没办法，毕竟他毫无性经验，也没有需要自慰的情况，莱哈不知道应该怎么撸动，也不知道怎么才算结束，只能用手摸来摸去，反复撩火。  
好大……好烫，和自己的完全不一样。他想。  
西卡利半弯在他身上享受恋人笨拙的服务，一开始完全没有要帮忙的意思，只一个劲地蹭他、亲他，光是想到性器上那双手的主人他就兴奋地几乎发抖，喘息越来越重。  
莱哈手足无措，细嫩的指腹抚过阴茎上跳动的青筋，蹭到冠状沟的时候男人亲他的力道猛的加重了。  
那根东西太大了，在手里握着都叫人面红耳赤，掌心里的温度和耳畔的喘息不断干扰着思维，他真的不知道要怎么办了。  
射精？按理来说应该要让对方射精吧？可为什么现在还不射呢？  
莱哈觉得自己的手腕发酸，不管怎么加快速度去蹭，西卡利都的那根东西仍然硬着，完全没有要射精的现象。  
“你……”实在很累，尽管在黑暗里，莱哈说这话的时候还是羞得将眼睛都闭了起来：“你什么时候好啊……”  
胸前的纽扣都被扒开不少，脖颈和锁骨附近的皮肤被亲得发麻，眼泪都快流下来了：“好久了……”  
他的声音里满是委屈，又软又乖，西卡利听得大脑发麻，喉结动了动，低声道：“抱歉……我来吧？”  
说完这句话之后他试着直起身体，莱哈以为他又要一个人去浴室里解决，怎么都不愿意，但西卡利只是打开了床头灯而已：“我不走，但能麻烦您把裤子脱掉吗？”  
性欲当前，他甚至忘了对方让自己改过来的“老用敬语”的毛病。  
当然，这个节骨眼上莱哈也不会去计较这个，他犹豫了一下，暖色的灯光下又密又长的睫毛在微微发抖，能看得出来他其实不太愿意，可最终还是缓缓地收了手，脱掉了居家的宽松长裤。  
下一秒，内裤边缘就被人伸进一根食指，恶劣地勾了勾。  
却可那人的语气又是那样的彬彬有礼：“内裤……也可以脱掉吗？莱哈先生？”  
“不……”莱哈惊慌地叫了一声，尾巴上的毛一下子就炸开了。  
自己的性器又小又难看，还有着缺陷……怎么都不想让西卡利看到那个发育不良的地方。  
西卡利察觉到了这份的紧张和不安，他没再做进一步的动作，只是牵住了对方的手，在手背轻轻地烙下了一个吻：“没关系，您不愿意让我看的话我不会强迫您的。”  
莱哈咬着下唇没吭声，紧绷的身体却因这句话放松了不少，下意识想并拢的双腿在莫名的安心下张开了一些。  
长衬衫上的扣子被一个一个地解开，吟游诗人的身体说不上瘦弱，但他太白了，在屋内灯光的衬托下更是如此。  
胸膛上的乳首小小一粒，看上去很嫩，很软，西卡利简直没法把视线从上面挪开。  
“我……”在这样直白又渴求的目光下莱哈感觉自己的脑袋都快冒烟了，他攥紧了被子，别过脸闷闷道：“我要做些什么……？”  
“您不用动。”西卡利弯下身体又亲了亲他的额头，橙色的床头灯让那双瞳孔里的蓝色看上去比平时更加鲜艳：“只要看着我就好了。”  
-  
-  
-  
5.  
-  
“呜……”  
先受不了的人是莱哈。  
他手足无措地躺在床上，双腿大张着，内裤早就在自己刚才点头的时候被扒到了膝盖，现在正挂在右腿上，隐私部位一览无遗。  
小小一团的生殖器落寞地缩在那，带着干净又稚嫩的粉白，简直和十岁出头的男童似的。  
这是莱哈最大的秘密，起先他还是很紧张，很害怕，可西卡利的眼神和情绪从未有过异常，他可以从那双深情又隐忍的眼里看到自己，看到那无处安放的满腔爱意。  
他是想放松下来的，可……  
健壮又年轻的男人正半俯在他身上，一边当着他的面自慰，一边用手捏着他的屁股。  
莱哈羞耻到几乎崩溃，修长有力的腿难堪地在对方面前蹭动着床单，每次受不了错开视线以后就会听到一声：“请您看着我。”  
西卡利这么说着，包裹着狰狞性器的手掌也没停下撸动，男人的阴茎看起来是比莱哈大了不止一倍，上头还有隐隐约约的青筋，但颜色同样干净，只是跟肤色很接近，并不像私生活糜烂的同性那样紫黑可怖，一看就身经百战似的。  
但挂在心尖上的人就在自己面前，西卡利的呼吸都透露着欲望二字，直白的视线里满是渴求。   
脸皮薄的猫魅实在经不住这样的打量，只好抖着尾巴求饶：“你快点啊……”  
西卡利嗯了声，他的喘息开始乱了。  
莱哈的小屁股圆圆的，抓上去的时候只要稍稍用力，手指便会陷进弹性十足的股肉中，估计还能留下红色的印子。  
手掌渐渐渗出汗来，西卡利又在上头恋恋不舍地抓了几把，便转换了目标。  
那又粉又软的小小一粒，他觊觎好久了。  
先是用手——  
“嗯……！”莱哈挺起胸膛，乳头突然被人捏了捏，细微的电流攒过神经密布的皮肉，他瞪大了眼睛：“等等……很奇怪……啊！”  
果然很软。脆弱的触感叫人心乱如麻，西卡利手里的性器又湿了一些，他吞了吞口水，转而轻轻地拨弄起一点一点变硬挺立的小奶尖……可只逗弄了两下莱哈的腰就抬离了床铺，身体抖得不成样子。  
似乎敏感得要命。  
莱哈后知后觉地跌回床上，他狼狈地哆嗦着，另一边乳首就算被人冷落也无师自通地挺了起来，一点都不争气。  
西卡利捏一下，他就抖一下，同时大腿还有些发软，还有想要挺腰乱蹭的念头。  
怎么回事……莱哈有气无力地攀着人壮实的手臂，催促似挠了两下。  
明明是想让人快点射精，可这动作在现在看来简直和撒娇似的，西卡利也成功地会错了意，当两边的奶尖都被人捏着揉搓起来的时候，猫魅那双清澈的蓝瞳顿时就湿润了。  
他扭，他叫，他的尾巴有一下没一下地扫着恋人的大腿求饶。  
他用屁股蹭着床单，想逃却又不知去处，被刺激得狠了之后大腿根的肌肉都在抽搐，而西卡利被他这副浑然不觉的淫乱姿态刺激到，手上的动作情不自禁地加快了。  
忍不住，怎么可能忍得住……他这个样子……  
西卡利憋了很久，也射了很多，这导致蜷缩在他身下的莱哈被腥凉的液体溅到脸上时还没意识到那是什么，下意识伸出热乎乎地舌头去舔了舔。  
“呃——抱歉……我……”西卡利一睁眼看到的就是这一幕，见那张漂亮的脸被自己糟蹋成这样，他顿时说不出话，手里的阴茎又细微地抖了抖，把精液全滴在了恋人的身上。  
咸，涩，腥。  
全是荷尔蒙的味道。  
莱哈瞪大了双眼，通红的面上却没有嫌恶的神情，只是无措而已。  
“非常抱歉……对不起……我……我并不是有意的。”西卡利难得手忙脚乱了起来，他伸手去床边的矮柜上拿来湿巾，抖着手帮人擦去脸上的体液：“真的很抱歉……有弄到嘴里吗？快吐出来……”  
莱哈抿了抿唇，依他所言闭上了眼睛，清新的湿巾是好闻的薰衣草味，可在这个时候却一点存在感都没有。  
“不用。”  
他轻声道。  
“味道……并不糟糕。”  
-  
-  
-  
6.  
-  
尝到甜头之后谁能忍住不得寸进尺呢？  
两人滚在一起的频率越来越高，两人的身体接触也带着浓浓的欲望，莱哈时常会用手帮忙解决，甚至也提出过用嘴——当然，无论是哪种方法最后都以失败告终。  
用手的话，不管莱哈多么卖力都没法让人心甘情愿的缴械，至于嘴……  
他那时做足了心理准备去吞那根大东西，但他的嘴巴太小了，根本含不进去，就算张到最大也只能艰难地吮吸头部，那副样子实在是太可怜，只试过一次西卡利就再不允许他这么做——莱哈就算怎么努力也只能勉勉强强地含住一点点，显然再往里吞就会伤害到口腔，这副模样让见多识广的战士不免想到了队伍里的缺德黑魔喂仓鼠吃香蕉的糟糕画面，于是怎么都不肯继续了。  
这导致大多数情况下都是莱哈被扒掉大半衣服、然后给人压在床上又亲又摸到意识恍惚为止。  
粗糙的手指经常把猫的奶头搓得泛红麻痒，玩多几次之后莱哈就不乐意让他碰了，但就算他翻过身去西卡利也无师自通的寻找到了其他途径。  
热乎乎的柱身在深邃的股沟上来回磨蹭，就算射精时也会被两瓣软肉积压着伺候——这样的接触无是视觉还是触觉都相当刺激，有的时候西卡利兴致上来了，可能还会压着人来个第二趟，  
但就算被蹭到臀尖渗汗、浑身发软，莱哈的性器仍然是安静的，毫无反应的。  
也曾在西卡利松懈时偷偷伸手朝下摸过，确实一点反应都没有，自己的那根东西仍然萎着，没有因为情动而勃起，更别提射精了。  
要说落寞，那确实落寞，他也希望能从跟恋人的性事上得到所谓的快感，并且作出反应。  
他想让西卡利体会到自己的心意——毕竟交往时说的话太过于草率了，抱着尝试念头而开始的关系怎么都说不上合理。  
莱哈想让西卡利知道，在这几个月的相处里，自己已经把他加入了生活与未来规划的一部分，他们是两情相悦的。  
后来他终于鼓起勇气把心里的念头说了出来，果然——脑子一根筋的战士高兴得要命，抱着他转了好几个圈才肯停下来。  
被压到床上的时候莱哈的脑袋还有些晕，他在炽热的吻里迷失方向，只能听到男人的声音在自己耳边说道：“能和您在一起是对我而言……最幸福的事。”  
他们开始真正地形影不离，西卡利是个老好人，哪里需要他，他就会去哪里帮忙，莱哈有时也会跟着，两人一边战斗一边谈恋爱，除去性生活方面的一点小瑕疵，日子过得还算安逸。  
直到那日。  
莱哈接了一项只缺少进攻职业的大迷宫委托，在等待恋人战斗归来的过程里西卡利闲来无事，先是回到斧术师行会给一些初心者讲了点防护职业的要点之后便主动参与了数个初级的讨伐战，最后扛着斧子路过酒馆时候他顺势进去喝了两杯。  
酒馆里的冒险者很多，很杂，集中还混着几个以前一起合作过的熟面孔。  
西卡利对邻桌的那个前辈有些印象，同届的冒险者给予对方的评价往好听了讲是风流，难听点的就会直接用滥交来形容了。  
嗯，确实。  
他端起一杯新鲜的麦酒，见怪不怪：毕竟自己也见过不少次这位战士前辈和陌生人前往旅馆的场景。  
有的时候是敖龙族，有的时候是精灵族，有的时候是猫魅族……  
他试图收回探究的目光，可既然想到了那些场景，就有一件事又特别叫人在意。  
这位前辈，有的时候带着的是女性，有的时候身后跟着的又很显然是男性……  
他们肯定不只是互相帮忙疏解而已吧？男性要有插入式性行为的话……是用那里吗？莱哈的身体……男人之间真的能做吗？西卡利有点好奇了，但也不好意思去问。  
就算那位前辈的风评一般，但自己初出茅庐时对方也有在战斗方面关照过，朋友还是说得上的。  
西卡利作为年纪小但相当靠谱的后辈很快就被人认了出来，说来好笑，当年他刚刚学会战斗的时候就在众前辈间被聊过一次，原因是……  
大多数同行都是比较放飞自我的，当然，沉稳寡言的也有，可真没哪个防护职业在挑衅时会喊出“泰坦先生，请看着身为一仇的我好吗”这种话啊！  
不仅如此，打完还他妈的会给怪物尸体鞠躬道谢，真无法理解。  
“嗨，好久不见。”  
好巧不巧，是那位私生活混乱的前辈坐到了这一桌，他看上去风尘仆仆，应该是刚从迷宫里出来：“上次听朋友说在野队渡劫遇到你了。”  
“啊……”西卡利对他点头：“好久不见，我前阵子的确在外头帮忙，您近期在忙些什么？”  
“一口一个‘您’的，你怎么还是以前那个样子啊？”年长的战士大大咧咧地拍了拍他的肩膀，笑道：“我还能忙什么？该干嘛干嘛啊，倒是你，前阵子好几个冒险者都送了谢礼到行会，说是谢谢你的帮助，你闲着的时候到底凑过多少热闹？”  
那确实，在还没和莱哈交往之前，老好人西卡利基本都在帮陌生冒险者的忙，既不求夸赞也不图回报，有的时候还会压榨自己的休闲时间——尽管如此，他仍然会去各地出手相助。  
“都是小事。”西卡利是这么想的，他便也这么说了，两人有一搭没一搭地就闲聊了起来：“送到行会里的东西就分了吧，如果能给其他人帮上忙就好了。”  
面前的人看着他无奈地摇了摇头：“也不知道说你什么好……最近在忙着恋爱？”  
嗯？！  
西卡利愣了愣：这么明显吗？  
他露出的破绽更让对方确定了猜想，经验丰富的战士瞧着他笑了声：“真恋爱了啊？看你刚刚坐在那的样子就知道在想着什么人，怎么，有烦恼？”  
“并没有烦恼……”西卡利连忙否认，谁让他刚刚想的事情实在难以启齿。  
他这等于变相承认了自己恋爱的事实，面前的前辈立刻八卦起来，搭着他的肩膀问东问西。  
和莱哈交往也有半年了，如果每次不仅是让自己发泄，也能让他舒服的话……如果真的有其他可能性的话……  
西卡利纠结了很久很久，终于在健谈的战士笑着聊到性生活时出了声。  
“……前辈，在这方面，有一件事一直我想要请教您，没有别的意思，我只是想知道而已。”  
“哦？这方面你就问对人了，说说。”  
“……”  
西卡利面色尴尬，低声问出了心中所想。  
战士听完先是笑了两声，但他也算得上厚道，把杯子里剩余的酒液喝下肚之后立刻给予了回答。  
“当然可以啊！”  
“要怎么……”  
西卡利问到一半突然噤了声：对方勾了勾手指，示意他凑过去听。  
“首先啊——”  
……  
……  
……  
半响后。  
“明白了？”那位前辈勾着唇角，用“小毛孩果然是小毛孩”的眼神瞧他。  
“明、明白了，谢谢您……”  
奇怪的知识增加了。  
处于震惊中的西卡利这么想着。  
-  
-  
-  
7.  
-  
莱哈回到家的时候已经是傍晚，回去的路上西卡利一如既往地牵着他的手，帮他背着箭袋与长弓，但看上去似乎有什么心事。  
明明以往都会问自己战斗的细节与遇到的人，今天却紧皱着一言不发，怎么看怎么奇怪。  
“怎么了？”于是他主动开口问道：“你遇到什么事了吗？”  
西卡利顿了顿，察觉到自身的失态后忙道：“没什么。”  
他兜里还揣着一瓶刚买的润滑剂，内心纠结得要命：真的要告诉他吗？他不会同意的吧？这种事说出来会不会显得自己很心急？会不会让他感到冒犯？  
“说谎。”莱哈平静地戳破了恋人拙劣的谎言，他将手从人掌心里抽出，在家门口停下了脚步：“你遇到什么了吗？还是发生了什么？”  
“不……”西卡利自知破绽太多无从解释，纠结一阵之后懊恼地叹了声气，挠了挠脑袋尴尬道：“这件事……”  
这，这怎么说啊！  
“嗯？”莱哈抱着臂抬头瞅他，耳朵尖耸动了两下，眯眼道：“说，什么事？”  
他这副样子大有不解释清楚不回家的阵仗，西卡利更不知所措了，他半天组织不出语言，表情风云变幻，最后低头嘟囔了一句什么。  
“什么？”莱哈凑近他，道：“大声——啊！你……”  
比人矮了大半个头的猫魅立刻被人打横抱起，抓在了怀里，而罪魁祸首满脸豁出去般的表情，只对他道：“抱歉，擅自把您抱了起来，但……我希望能回去说。”  
莱哈不知所措，猫尾巴紧紧缠在西卡利的手腕上，直到恋人抱着他一路小跑着回到了屋子里。  
西卡利把他轻轻放在沙发上，但却没有拉开距离，而是把他圈在怀里，低头在敏感的猫耳上亲了两口，引来两下不满的挣扎。  
无奈，高大的男人只好把自己从前辈那听到的信息与想法全说了出来。  
他的声音越讲越小，莱哈的脸和脖子，也一点一点地红了。  
客厅里鸦雀无声了好几分钟，莱哈大脑一片空白，直到腰上的手略微收紧，颤抖的耳朵也被人讨好似地蹭了蹭，他才回过神来。  
“不行！”他一口拒绝：“这种事……怎么可能……”  
先不说那个地方原先是用来干嘛的，就凭西卡利的尺寸，怎么都没可能进去的吧？！  
“不行吗？”西卡利仅仅搂着他，怎么都不肯松手，怀里的猫又软又香，他拿嘴唇反反复复地在那对粉粉的猫耳上摩擦，竟是撒起了娇：“可我想试试……我也想让您舒服……”  
得，又带上了敬语，这老毛病是怎么都改不掉了。  
“我……”被他这样逗弄，莱哈浑身汗毛都竖了起来，他在人怀里扭了几下，却又担心擦枪走火，咬着嘴唇纠结道：“怎么想都……不行啊，那种地方……”  
这话说出来之后，莱哈自己倒是没底气了。  
他被西卡利说得有些动摇，只是心理上还不能接受用那个地方做爱而已……完全没经验，怎么都不妙啊。  
现在这样不好吗？他问自己，问完心里也给出了答案。  
偏偏西卡利还不依不饶，一边捏他的尾巴一边求他：“考虑考虑吧，莱哈先——”  
“……你认真的吗？”莱哈鼓起勇气抬头，打断了他的话，声音却有些露怯：“真的想试试？”  
如果真的能体验到的话……  
西卡利有些忐忑不安，他只能实话实说：“我……想，但如果您真的不愿意的话我是不会强迫您的。”  
怎么可能强迫呢，怎么舍得强迫呢。  
莱哈又下意识抓紧了对方的衣服，纠结地沉默一阵之后他最终还是微不可察地点了点头。  
是西卡利的话……其实没什么不行吧。  
他真心爱着自己，包容着自己的缺陷，自己也是……依恋着他。  
头顶的呼吸一滞。  
“但……我还没做好准备。”莱哈连忙补充，紧张道：“能不能……不要在现在？”  
“当然、当然！”西卡利高兴得语无伦次，仿佛回到了半年前对方刚接受他告白的那一日：只要莱哈愿意，只要莱哈能答应——  
“……那就晚上吧。”  
西卡利正傻笑着，怀里突然冒出了这么一句话。  
“嗯？”他当然是没反应过来，还傻憨憨地低头，问道：“晚上？”  
“对啊。”也许是恋人的这副样子实在太蠢太傻，莱哈只好用尾巴尖挠了挠他的手心，别过头不满道：“现在还是白天……”  
这种事不都应该放在晚上做吗？哪有白天急着来的啊。  
半天得不到回话，莱哈抬头一看，见西卡利一副完全呆掉的样子，有些不能理解，伸出手在人眼前晃了晃：“你怎么了……唔！”  
热烈的吻便是回答。  
-  
-  
-  
8.  
-  
当西卡利裹着浴巾急匆匆地回到卧室时，迎接他的是一片黑暗。  
空气里的沐浴过后清新的皂角气息，还有淡淡的薰衣草味，本是助眠用的香草，可此时只让人感到放松。  
“您不开灯吗？”他摸索着朝床中央走去，只能在黑暗里隐隐约约地看到床上那个半坐着的人影。  
很显然的，是莱哈。  
“不用开灯吧。”  
床铺一沉，对方上了床，精准地摸到了自己暴露在浴巾外的脚踝，莱哈的心跳得很快，声音里有些自己都没察觉的期待：“直接来……就好。”  
他洗澡时花了一些时间仔细地给自己做过清理……那种感觉是他从未经历过的，相当怪异。  
“……”西卡利没作答，他的手一路朝上，几乎是同时拽掉了两人胯间围着的浴巾，随后他伸手朝在床头摸索了一阵，拿到润滑剂之后迅速翻身，将自己的猫圈在了身下。  
“莱哈先生。”  
紧张的猫听见恋人这么叫他。  
“请放松一些……我不会弄疼你的。”  
下一秒，对方的鼻息带着清新的气味和叫人安心的温度，在黑暗中猛地靠近——  
吻，又是吻。  
这个吻带着情欲，带着安抚，带着强烈的渴求和无处可藏的爱意。  
西卡利小心的仿佛在触碰一件易碎品。  
莱哈被吻得深了，便会下意识屈起腿，两人都没穿衣服，男人的手掌他在大腿上反复摸着，几下便忍不住转到了内侧的细嫩皮肉上。  
再往上，再往里，就是隐私之处。  
也是他从来不想让人知道，不想让人碰的“缺陷”。  
“唔！”莱哈下意识抖了一下，西卡利感觉到对方抓着自己的力道也收紧了不少，可他没品尝出其中并无阻止的意味，竟然停下了动作再去问道：“我可以摸这里吗？”  
谁能想到，在这种时候他还会这么问呢？  
莱哈也没想到，他喘着气，嘴唇又麻又热，被亲吻的触感久久不散，只能忍着羞耻开口：“……别问。”  
自己要是不愿意的话怎么可能同意！这种时候还问什么！  
可木头脑袋偏偏挑这时犯蠢，西卡利特别担心自己会勉强了恋人，继续道：“可是如果不经过您同意的话，我怕我的行为会让你觉得反感……嗯？”  
脖子一重，莱哈突然勾着他的脖子将自己送了过来，黑暗中刚分离不久的嘴唇再次贴在了一起，伶牙俐齿的猫还在他下唇上咬了一口：“给我闭嘴……你摸就是了！”  
颇有几分恼羞成怒的意思。  
迟钝的西卡利恍然大悟。  
带着厚茧的指腹摸上那处发育不良的生殖器官时那双腿立刻夹住了他的双手，显然他是这么多年来第一个触碰到此处的外人。  
那处的毛发稀疏，摸上去滑滑的，小小的一团性器就连放尿时都只能泄出细小的水流，发育不完整的睾丸并不像他这般饱满沉重，反而更接近豆腐皮的触感，有些皱，有些嫩。  
好可爱。西卡利在上面轻轻摸了两下，这么想着。  
在他眼里这完全不是什么缺陷，他爱着莱哈，爱他的每个举动，爱他的每寸皮肤……他爱他的一切。  
夹着手臂的双腿相当难为情地磨蹭了几下之后又缓缓打开了，莱哈的额头靠在对方的肩膀上，正闭着眼缓缓喘息着。  
很特殊的感觉。  
尽管那个地方给不出反应，但身体却能体会到一些滋味：有点痒，但不让人急躁，更不叫人难受……这种感觉更接近以往自己被亲到断片时体内划过的细微电流，但回回都来不及品尝。  
“快、快点……”莱哈不想西卡利在这个无用的地方浪费太多时间，他期待，也渴望所谓的“快感”：“你不是要进去吗……”  
被这么一提醒，西卡利只好直入正题，他硬得很，连忙恋恋不舍地将手往下挪动，但很意外的，那个本不是用来做这事的地方却没有想象中那样干燥紧致，仿佛不久之前刚吞吃过手指一般……当然，先前探入其中的手指肯定没有他的指头这么粗，这么糙。  
“您……”西卡利管不住自己的嘴，他小心地问道：“之前……啊！”  
肩上一疼：莱哈咬了他一口。  
不用问了，之前恋人在浴室里待了那么久的原因也找到了。  
光是想想莱哈自己做清洁的画面西卡利就感觉身下的物件又涨大了一圈，他连忙将手指撤出，转而打开了那瓶植物提炼的润滑精油，黑漆漆的房间里一切全靠摸索，好在蛮力至上，没两下他就拧开了瓶盖，倒了自己一手的粘腻液体。  
之前探入人体内的那一小段指节还在回味穴肉的温暖，他不再怠慢，在确认莱哈没有感受到疼痛之后缓缓将中指全探了进去，试探性地摸索着、按压着。  
肩膀上的猫发出几声意味不明的单音节，但听着也不全是是难受，显然也在尽力习惯、配合。  
得到鼓励之后，第二根手指也一点点撑开了胆小的穴口，就算西卡利身处黑暗之中，他也能想象出那个地方是怎么一点一点将自己的手指含进去的。  
他的动作放得很轻，很小心，他怕弄疼了对方，硬是又往那处浇了不少润滑剂，直到两根手指一起在狭隘的肠道里开拓出足够合适的空间，才敢试着开始活动手腕。  
一点一点进入，尽量完整地抽出，反复几次，润滑剂被挤出了不少，正顺着滑溜溜的屁股蛋往臀沟里淌，痒得莱哈不自觉紧绷身体，那个正被开拓的穴口也跟着缩了缩。  
这西卡利就有点顶不住了，光是用手指体验恋人体内的触感就叫人心痒难耐，他想快些，又不敢快些，一时间很是煎熬。  
偏偏两人的体型又有一定的差距，莱哈数次颤抖着伸出手想摸摸他的阴茎却有些使不上劲，撩来撩去和火上浇油似的，只好作罢。  
括约肌的弹性很足，但西卡利迟迟不敢深入第三根手指，他的紧张不比对方少，两人在这件事上都是头回上本垒，前辈的理论毕竟是理论，真实战起来谁心里都没个底。  
男性的身体里真的也有能够舒服的地方吗？等到自己进去之后，莱哈真的能体会到快感吗？  
类似的问题在脑子里和连环炮一样层出不穷，西卡利一边忍耐，一边用手腕模拟着性交的动作在里头进进出出，由于润滑剂过多，抽插间很快就能听到细微的水声。  
莱哈察觉得比人更早，他的耳朵尖蹭着对方的下巴，咬着红肿的下唇轻声道：“……声音。”  
他其实根本就没察觉到多少疼痛，西卡利的动作温柔到了极致，一开始顶多是不习惯异物感而已，到了现在……  
手指抽插的力道和速度取决了水声的大小，因为西卡利一直不敢使劲，所以水声便粘粘糊糊，若隐若现，听着更糟糕了。  
就和……身体的主人饥渴到流水似的。  
西卡利忍得额头冒汗，怀里的猫还偏偏不安分地这里蹭一下，那里动一动，他刚急切地将第三根手指缓缓顶进人体内，指侧就不偏不倚地触碰到了一小块偏硬的肠肉，与此同时，怀里的身体也猛地一抖。  
“等、等下……”莱哈的尾巴竖得高高的，他连忙开口叫住西卡利，声音有些急切：“再碰一下！”  
是完全不同的感觉。  
西卡利也很快反应了过来，他脑内想起了前辈所说的敏感点。  
当时对方告诉自己：找到床伴的敏感点之后对方越说不要你就越往死里折腾，这招用几次见效几次，十个有九个能直接被玩哭。  
当然，西卡利肯定不会那么恶劣，他抱着一丝希望将手指撤出些许，随后微微施力，可刚顶入一半，就听到莱哈抽泣般地喊了一声，双腿胡乱踢蹬了两下。  
“要……要……那里，你再……”他口齿不清地表达着自己的意思，西卡利可从没听过恋人软成这样的祈求，立刻活动起手腕，朝着那一处腺体狠狠地碾了起来——  
肌肤相贴，扭动不停。莱哈的淫叫声几乎冲破屋顶，混乱间，他快抬到人肩上的小脚被一把抓住，紧接着炽热的鼻息迅速凑近，湿热有劲的舌头在脆弱的脚心狠狠一舔，他便十趾蜷缩着痉挛了起来，几乎爽出啜泣。  
就算手指抽了出去，要命的余韵也仍在身体里横冲直撞，西卡利被他的叫声激得面部充血，他放下手里哆嗦的细腿，把人抱成面对面的姿势之后深吸了一口气，随后抱着人的腰，一点一点地朝自己的性器上坐。  
很紧，很湿，也很热。  
西卡利发出难耐的闷哼，硬是忍着没有加快动作，他用手掌在莱哈绷直的背脊上一下又一下地摸着，安抚着：“您疼吗？要我慢些吗？”  
除了支离破碎的呻吟外他听不到任何回应，莱哈早在屁股被硕大饱满的龟头撑满时就已经溃不成军，他连话都说不出完整的一句，只一个劲地把身体最真实的感受通过潜意识表达出来，一会儿哽咽着喊粗，一会儿崩溃着说大。  
太大了，太粗了，他一定会被操烂的。  
可莱哈并不害怕，一心只想再尝到方才那种噬骨的快感。  
他淫乱成这副模样，西卡利便也没了忍耐的必要，自己的腰被大腿乱蹭乱夹个几下早就按捺不住，双手托住湿漉漉的小屁股便本能性地开始了顶撞。  
紧致的嫩穴被捣得一塌糊涂，抽搐的穴肉根本挽留不了凶狠进出的肉棒，上一次收缩还未结束，下一个顶撞立即来临，又深又重，是原始的交合，是野蛮的进攻。  
很显然，某个经验丰富的前辈在教西卡利的时候没有告诉过他第一次最好用点缓和的体位，这种能直接顺着引力坐到底的姿势应该悠着来。  
西卡利根本控制不住，他舒服得要命，劲还大，阴囊次次都能拍打上人湿黏的臀肉，莱哈刚挨了几下就直接被操哭了，可哭声里又全是愉悦，颤栗不休。  
肉体撞击声也是模糊的，暧昧的，股间带来快感的那根玩意儿无需多余的角度和技巧就能碾烂他体内最骚的那处小凸起，莱哈的尾巴无时无刻都绷得紧紧的，嘴里呜呜咽咽地哭，爽得无处发泄，只能伸手去挠人。  
像是开关被突然摁下，从未尝过性快感的身体根本抗拒不了这样的操干，因亢奋变得更加敏感，一下子就进入了高潮前的最后通牒。  
“呜……呜呜……啊——有、有什……嗯！不……呜、呜——”莱哈察觉到身体的异常，他慌乱地哭叫着，扭着身体就想叫人停，那种未知的感觉……那种马上就要从悬崖边被云卷下去的感觉……  
他快高潮了。  
可从未经历过高潮的人哪儿懂得那是什么，只会破碎地叫着不行了，要来了，可腿却张得越来越开，屁股也撅得越来越高。  
西卡利也察觉到了穴肉非比寻常的紧绞和吮吸，他头回没听对方的话，而是更加针对性地朝那一处腺体顶去——直到莱哈崩溃决堤。  
那一刻前莱哈甚至拔高声音，大哭着说要尿了，可他根本来不及做任何事，就浑身剧颤着、被剧烈的性高潮夺走了意识。  
腰还在迟缓地摇，臀也在饥渴地晃。  
西卡利抱着他体贴地停下动作，额上青筋直跳，险些被夹得直接缴械。  
这只撅着屁股的小骚猫僵硬了几秒之后便猛地软在了他怀里，穴肉还一吸一吸的，与此同时还后知后觉地呜咽出声，无措道：“我……尿、尿了……”  
下体有很强烈的失禁感，像是有什么东西挣破束缚喷涌而出似的……肯定是尿了。  
一想到这他就难堪的想哭。  
只是……两人都没有闻到任何腥臊的味道。  
西卡利伸手摸上人又小又软的下体，沾到一手湿润——却没有尿液的热烫，反而黏糊糊的。  
他毫不嫌弃，直接伸舌舔上了满是对方体液的手指，习惯了黑暗之后莱哈勉强看得到他的动作，见状立刻狼狈地去阻止：“脏……你做什么！”  
西卡利愣了愣。  
满口的雏精味，很浓，很涩。  
“是精液。”他用干净的手擦掉了爱人面上的眼泪，安慰道：“您射精了。”  
射精？  
莱哈愣了愣：这怎么可能呢？  
西卡利还硬着的性器便从人体内一点一点抽出，他后知后觉地意识到了这个姿势的辛苦，连忙把对方平放到了床上，紧接着直起身往床头的矮柜那探去。  
意识到他要做什么的莱哈连忙阻止道：“等等……别开灯……啊。”  
西卡利的手还是快了一步，可打开灯时两人又不约而同地闭上了眼睛。  
尽管是昏暗微弱的灯光，突然亮起时也会让人感到不适，两人适应了片刻还是适应力强大的猫魅面红耳赤地先一步睁开眼，看向了自己的腿间。  
狼藉一片，混白的体液流满了整片光溜溜的下体……好像真的是精液？  
疑问刚出现在脑海里，莱哈灵敏的视觉又捕捉到了其他细节，他迟疑着伸手去碰了碰，一下子就瞧见了那个小的可怜的性器前端还粘着几滴未溢到外头的白精。  
“……现在您能相信了吗？”西卡利满是隐忍的声音从面前传来：“我……还能继续吗？”  
莱哈又朝他看去，面上的赤色又升高了一层，他像触电似的将视线从人沾满了透明水液的肉棒上挪开，配合地张开腿，点了点头。  
这一回是从正面插入的。  
开了灯之后因为在意表情会被西卡利看到的事情，莱哈数次都想伸手挡住自己的脸，可那根东西一顶到深处、一戳过那一点，他就只能抓着对方的手臂又哭又抖，舒服得几乎失去理智。  
刚刚才体验过高潮的美妙，现在又怎么可能抵抗得了。  
西卡利一如既往地捏着他的小屁股狠狠地操着，已然食髓知味的穴肉早就主动配合起了进攻，他能够清晰地看到莱哈沉浸在快感里的浪荡姿态，是信任的，是放松的，是对他毫无保留的。  
“我爱您。”他突然开口说道。  
“——！”这句话似乎刺激到了莱哈，他弓起腰，抓在人双臂上的手指挠出了两道红红的印子。  
是疼的，也是热情的。  
西卡利的视线扫过自己平时最喜欢玩弄的乳首，暖光下那两粒小巧的奶头都无需爱抚就听话地挺了起来，他抽手想去捏，才刚碰上可爱的肉粒，下头的性器便被吸得快要失控。  
开荤的小猫又高潮了。  
莱哈流着口水，双腿卡在人腰间勉勉强强地踩着柔软的床单，屁股和腰都抬在空中，只有上半身贴着床。  
西卡利清晰地看到，那处发育不良的性器是怎样从狭隘的铃口里吐出涓涓细流的。  
精液糊在那团器官上，直到最后一滴出完，身下的这具身体才重重摔回床上。  
“呜……”  
莱哈张着嘴，浑身无力，茫然地盯着天花板呻吟，腿软得根本夹不住对方的腰，于是西卡利只能把他轻轻地翻过身去，转成了背后位。  
这个姿势下西卡利极其好使劲，几乎整个人都压在他身上一下又一下地顶着深处的软肉，做着缴械前的最后挣扎。  
肉棒毫不留情地在性欲的趋势下肏着泥泞不堪的穴，那颤动的臀尖被撞得服服帖帖，前面那处可怜兮兮的阴茎把精液全蹭到了被子上，可莱哈显然没有心思再去纠结这个了，他已经放弃了思考，任由叫人神智尽失的快感吞没自己。  
尽管双方都是第一次，男人的持久力却要比他好上许多，实际上西卡利也没有刻意延长的射精的时间，他规规矩矩地顶了几十下——在此途中莱哈竟然又去了好多次，到最后死死咬着自己榨出那泡精液的时候臀肉已经被撞红了，甚至泛着肿。  
不知羞耻的小屁股还高高地撅在那哆嗦，西卡利将软下来的阴茎从人里头缓缓抽出后猛地呼出一口气，面上满是惬意与发泄过后的慵懒。  
一次完整的、酣畅淋漓的性事。  
最重要的是，也让莱哈享受到了。  
光是回想起过程中对方的一幕幕淫态西卡利的喉咙就有些发紧，莱哈还在余韵里难以自拔，一副碰都碰不得的模样。  
其实他本不想内射的，但……没忍住，简单来说就是没忍住，射精的那一刻他本以为自己还能再忍耐到拔出去，可下一秒就被人赤裸白皙的腰臀迷了神智，全数交代在了里头。  
清理……应该要清理的吧？虽然前辈没有提过这方面的事情，但含着睡觉怎么都不合适。  
西卡利将目光从那个还在收缩吐精的穴眼上挪开，随后找来一条干净的浴巾把颤抖的猫捞到了怀里，一步步走向了浴室。  
作为第一次来讲，自己的表现……应该不算差吧？  
他抱着失去意识的恋人坐在浴池旁调整水温时，这么想着。  
-  
-  
-  
9.  
-  
清脆的鸟啼在清晨总是显得毫无规律，阳光没法钻进地下一层的卧室里，自然也没法将搂在一起的两人给闹醒。  
它所能做的，只有铺满采光合适的楼上，随后将那么一小点明亮赠给通往地下的楼梯口。  
正在睡梦中的两人浑然不觉，西卡利一如既往地搂着莱哈，他们身上盖着床连被套都没来得及换上的新棉被，旁边的地上还丢着一床，显然是昨晚弄脏的。  
本该是出门工作的时间点，他们却在被窝里睡懒觉。  
先醒过来的家伙是满身精肉与抓痕的西卡利，他昨夜让对方枕在了自己胳膊上，这会儿有些麻，混混沌沌地就睁开了眼睛，神色一片茫然。  
刚醒来的时候人都是迷糊的，他花了一点时间回想起昨晚的事，面上流露出温柔的神色。  
他慢慢地抽出了酸麻的胳膊，随后翻身下床，动作控制在一个不会将莱哈吵醒的幅度里，随后将被子往人脖子上又掖了掖，打着哈欠便走进了浴室。  
西卡利看着镜子里的自己，当他侧过身去看清了身上所有痕迹时，不免感到耳热。  
胳膊上、脖子上、整个背上……都是抓痕。  
莱哈昨晚舒服到了极致便会毫无章法地在他身上乱挠，修剪整齐的指甲明明和尖利沾不上边，却能在第二日造成这样的杰作。  
香艳的场景又在脑海里浮现，发现自己有晨勃的迹象之后西卡利连忙摇了摇头，不再去回想昨夜的事情，他洗漱完得赶紧去把地上的脏被子洗了，然后给恋人做一份简单的早餐。  
以防万一，还是做些清淡的吧。他想。  
昨晚清洗的时候查看过了，那个合不拢的小肉洞没有任何撕裂或者红肿的痕迹，简直天生适合性爱一样，手指伸进去将体液导出来时穴肉还会热情地缠上来……等等！说好不能再想了！  
西卡利连忙用冷水冲了冲自己的脸，胡乱找了条毛巾擦干之后便控制住了思绪，开始办起正事。  
他轻手轻脚地忙碌起来，床上的猫偶尔会翻个身，看上去还在睡梦里。  
抱着清洗完毕的被子上楼时西卡利停下脚步，他凑近大床，又在那张熟睡的脸上亲了两口，这才美滋滋地去了一楼。  
他这边刚上去，床上装睡的猫就偷偷睁开了眼睛。  
莱哈醒了有一阵子了，但装睡的原因……解释起来有些复杂。  
他偷偷朝西卡利的枕头那边蹭了蹭，贪婪地闻着对方留下的味道。  
昨晚……  
很舒服。  
不得不承认，性事带来的刺激，带来的愉快，简直推翻了他这二十八年来的所有感官，以至于现在醒来之后……脑子里还都是那档子事。  
想在这张床上被西卡利狠狠贯穿，想夹着西卡利的腰腹扭臀摆腰，还想在那叫人害怕的快感里无数次地抵达高潮。  
莱哈蜷起身子，他的尾巴抖了抖，把整张脸脸都埋进了被子里，只剩下一个耳朵露在外面抖动。  
“……”  
昨晚西卡利应该是帮自己做了清洗，还换上了衣服，但此时布料只让人觉得碍事。  
他不好意思脱内裤，只好蹬掉了宽松的睡裤，然后夹着一团棉被压在了腿间。  
虽然和昨夜男人抵着他侵犯的触感完全不同，但双腿还是情不自禁地开始了蹭动，杂乱无章。  
想要……想做。  
内裤在磨蹭间被夹到臀缝里，意淫的真实感又细微地增添了那么一些。  
好想要……好想做。  
莱哈因这样不知廉耻的念头羞愧难当，他发出断断续续的呻吟，却又担心被楼上忙活着的西卡利听到，只能捂着嘴巴，加快了扭腰的幅度。  
细微的快感断断续续，相当劣质，但用被褥自慰已经是薄脸皮的猫能做出的底线了……暂时的底线。  
想把手伸进去，他知道屁股里有个要命的地方，可自己一个人……  
又持续了一会儿，莱哈彻底受不了了，他猛地掀开被褥，也顾不着穿上外裤就赤着脚朝楼上跑去——猛地扑进了刚准备进入厨房的西卡利怀里。  
“嗯？您醒……裤子怎么没穿？会着凉——！”西卡利下意识想要转身把人抱住，可下一秒就被伸进自己裤裆里的手逼停了所有动作：“等等……怎么了？”  
别撩拨他啊！好不容易才消下去的晨勃，这一摸还得了吗？  
说来年轻人也确实精力好，血气方刚的，那二两肉不过眨眼的时间就在猫魅的乱摸下硬了起来。  
“莱哈先生……”西卡利的大脑有些当机，他僵在原地，感受到恋人在蹭着自己的大腿之后完全不敢动弹，只能干巴巴道：“您这样我没法做早饭了。”  
余光可以扫到那双又直又好看的腿，上头似乎还留着自己昨晚留下的手印与吻痕呢。  
又被人蹭了一下。  
西卡利彻底说不出话了。  
莱哈咬着牙不吭声，他死死抱着对方，不想把性欲表露得太直白，可满心只有手里那根热腾腾的性器。  
西卡利不作答，他就继续蹭，蹭到这家伙明白自己的意思为止。  
鼻尖全是熟悉的味道，生理需求得不到满足的猫急得想哭，眼泪擦在对方身着的白色衬衫上，晕出一小片水痕，触碰人性器的手也急躁了起来。  
直到西卡利强硬地拉开了他的手，莱哈误以为对方不愿意，他思绪纷乱，正欲抬头看清对方的脸，下一秒却被转过身的男人猛地扛了起来——  
屋外鸟叫虫鸣断断续续，而屋内逐渐响起了激烈又淫靡的性爱声响。  
来自那阳光无法触及的地下。

-END-  
2020/2/12


End file.
